


You're So Good

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Cumplay Friday, Established Relationship, Kinkalot 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Arthur loved the noises Merlin made during sex; his moans, whimpers and screams. Listening to Merlin come was one of the most erotic experiences in Arthur's opinion.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	You're So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot Bingo Cumplay; Go Team Sorcerers!

"You're so good," Arthur complimented Merlin after watching him fall apart. Merlin's hips were still thrusting weakly against Arthur's hands and tiny whimpers spilled from his lips as Arthur kept on jerking him through his orgasm. Merlin was slumped against him, sitting naked in Arthur's lap in Arthur's office chair. 

Arthur loved the noises Merlin made during sex; his moans, whimpers and screams. Listening to Merlin come was one of the most erotic experiences in Arthur's opinion. He watched Merlin spill all over his own chest and couldn't stop himself from dipping a finger in. 

"Arthur," Merlin mumbled, happy and sated. "That felt so good,"

"Yeah?" Arthur asked, his finger drawing a heart with Merlin's cum. "We are not done yet." 

He used his cum coated finger to dip between Merlin's butt cheeks, searching for the entrance. The rim fluttered against as Arthur touched it. Pushing a finger inside slowly, he used the cum to ease his way in. There was that whimper again he loved so much. Merlin was squirming in his lap, the most beautiful sounds spilling from his lips as Arthur pulled his finger out, coated it in more cum and pushed back in with two fingers this time. 

Merlin's cock peaked up in interest again, clearly ready for the next round. Arthur's own had been hard for what felt hours, ready to get some action itself. He knew the moment he found Merlin's prostate, based on the immediate reaction of his partner. Merlin moaned and started to move his hips again, riding the fingers buried in his ass. Arthur brought his other hand to Merlin's neglected cock, where precome was slowly dripping out. Arthur touched the head, drawing patterns on the sensitive flesh with the sticky liquid. 

"Arthur, please," Merlin begged so prettily. 

Of course Arthur knew what Merlin wanted, still he asked the other man: "Please what? What do you want?" 

"Please fuck me," Merlin answered immediately, desperation clear in his voice. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Arthur chuckled und reclined the chair they were sitting on so they could shift enough for Arthur to undo his trousers, pull his cock out and spread his own wetness on the hard flesh as he lined up with Merlin's stuffed hole. Pulling his fingers out, he immediately replaced them with his cock, pushing into the willing heat. 

Merlin was tight, the cum lubing him just enough for Arthur to enter. His lover started riding him as best as he could with his legs tangeling down from the chair. He planted his hands on Arthur's chest and moved his hips in time with Arthur's upwards thrusts, chasing his second orgasm. 

Arthur pulled their faces together for a heated kiss, wrapping his hand around Merlin's cock again. Merlin moaned, the sound lost in Arthur's mouth but it vibrated against his lips. They were both close already; Arthur because he hadn't come so far and Merlin from having both his cock and prostate stimulated.

Breaking apart to breath, Merlin buried his face against Arthur's neck. Arthur could feel his hot breath as Merlin screamed and reached his climax, adding more stickiness to the drying cum on his chest. Feeling Merlin's hole twitch around his cock was all Arthur needed to come himself, spilling in his moaning partner while calling his name. 

"Gosh, Merlin you are amazing. I love you so much," Arthur told him as he slowly pulled out, his heart still beating fast. 

"Love you too," Merlin mumbled, his face still buried where it was. He sounded exhausted but sated. Arthur drew another heart of cum on Merlin's chest, next to the dried up previous one. He hoped it would make Merlin feel as loved as he was when he showered later to wash it off.


End file.
